A Radioactive Snork Misadventure
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A bunch of humans had dumped barrels of Nuclear Waste into the ocean and AllStar tried to open one of them but ended up cutting his hand, some of his blood got onto the Radioactive Goo and resulted in a shocking scene.
1. Ch 1: A Nuclear Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Okay boys," said a man wearing camouflage, "We're going to dump it here?"

"In the ocean?" asked one of his crew members, "Are you serious?"

"To avoid Federal Law," said the captain, "Yes."

The crew approaches the edge of their ship and began pushing metal barrels of Nuclear Waste into the ocean, it was difficult at best but they opened up a door on the side of the boat and cut the straps holding down several barrels of the Nuclear Waste. They were pushed down and rolled off the stern of the ship, since they were heavy they sink immediately.

"Okay boys," said the captain, "Let's head home before somebody notices."

As the ship pulls away, the barrels quickly plunges into the ocean floor several meters deep. Some landed on their bottoms awhile others landed on their sides, it was amazing that the barrels didn't burst but they happened to be in close proximity of Snorktown. AllStar and his friends happened to be playing catch with a ball, he throws it to Casey then she throws it to Dimmy.

When Dimmy throws it to AllStar, the ball over shot him and landed behind a corral reef. "I'll get it," said AllStar as he uses his snorkel to quickly propel him through the water, swam over the coral reef and jumped down. Then saw something in the distance, "Hey guys!" he called out, "Check this out!"

Casey, Daffney, Dimmy, Tooter, and Occy quickly came over the coral reef and saw AllStar running towards a pile of ginormous green barrels. "What are they?" asked Casey.

"I don't know," said AllStar, being curious and all, "But I'm going to see what's inside."

AllStar took out a screw driver and stabs the metal barrel with it, he then used a rock to pound the screwdriver into the barrel to make the job easier. "Be careful," warned Daffney.

"Don't worry Daffs, I did this before," said AllStar.

With one final whack, the screwdriver punctures the tank and green goo spewed out and drip over on the barrel. Just as AllStar made a small hole by peeling some metal away, he accidentally cuts his hand and cursed.

"Aw Snork!" he screamed as his blood oozes into the water, "That was stupid, I should have worn gloves."

Tooter then made some tooting sound then Casey translated for him, "That's right tooter, let's go see Dr. Gallio to see if he can fixed this up." As the snorks rushed back at Snorktown, AllStar's blood was smeared onto the barrel, suddenly some blood drip into the puddle of Nuclear Waste that is now forming at the feet of the barrel. The Radioactive goo begins to vibrate and began to increase in size and take up shape, it then turned into a shape of a Snork then formed detail revealing the final product.

As it stopped glowing, it now turned into a Snork. A bright green Snork wearing a white shirt with dark green sleeves, he was also wearing what appears to be camouflaged pants suitable for a forest up on land and his pupils were olive green instead of black. "What just happen?" he said to himself, "Whoa, my hands have 5 fingers."

He then looked inside of his pants then said, "A penis, so I'm a male." Then he noticed the snorkel on top of his head, "What's this?" he asked himself as he grabbed the snorkel and looked inside through the nozzle. "Hrm..."

The snork then sucked up water and managed to blow it out through his snorkel, blasting a jet of water into his eyes temporary blinding him. "I think that's my nose," he said as he rubs his eyes, when he opened them again he then looked up on the massive barrel and managed to see a warning sign on it. "Warning," he read, "Radioactive Material."

"Radioactive? Radio!" he cheered, "I'll call myself Radio!"

Radio then spot the hole that AllStar made earlier and spots the blood on the jagged piece of metal, "What is that?" he asked himself as he touches the blood. He then got hit with a blast of memories and knowledge but did not show it, he suddenly knew who AllStar was and what species he is. "Snork?" Radio asked himself, "So I'm a Snork? Holy crap, he accidentally gave me life!"

He stares at the barrel for a long time before finally muttered out the word, "Dad."

"No no no no, I'm not calling him my father yet. I gotta go meet his friends." he plans, "Wait a minute, since I was born a few minutes ago how do I know how to read and know all this crap?"

After thinking for a short while, he decides to figure it out later and heads off to Snorktown. Amazingly, he knows where to go. When he gotten into town, he was amazed at the style of the buildings and the colorful Snorks that walked nearby. "Where should I go?" asked Radio to himself, "Someone named, Dr. Gallio?"

Radio walks across town and manages to find Dr. Gallio's lab, inside he see's AllStar getting his hand bandaged by Dr. Gallio. "You've got to be more careful AllStar," he says, "Your lucky it's not infected."

"Will he be alright?" asked Daffney.

"He'll be fine, it could have been more serious." said Dr. Gallio.

"Hello?" called out Radio as he walked in, "Is anyone here?"

"Well I'll be Snork," said AllStar, "He seems new, I haven't seen him in Snorkland before."

"That's because I am new here AllStar," said Radio, "Yes, I know who you are and no I have no idea how."

"So your new here," said Casey, "Where's your parents?"

Radio sighed and said, "If I told you who my father is, you won't believe me but I can tell you is that I have no clue who's my mom. My name is Radio Seaworthy."

"Hey, my last name is Seaworthy," said AllStar as he shakes his hand with his good one. As Radio shakes everyone's hand, he secretly steals what they learned and makes copies of it without their knowledge. No one didn't notice the attempt but Radio managed to learn by hacking into their brains within a fraction of a second and copied all their memories and downloaded it into his brain, as a result he becomes smarter as he shake Dr. Gallio's hand.

"Supposing there's a link somewhere in the family tree," said Radio, "Be warned, there's going to be trouble and it's going to involve us. I know what you did to the barrels outside Snorktown, cut your hand so badly. And then I followed you here."

"Oh well then..." muttered AllStar, "You want me to show you around town?"

"I pretty much did my research before coming here," said Radio, "I'll race you to your house."

"You know where I live?" asked AllStar.

"Like I said, I did research." claimed Radio, "On you and your friends, I'll explain more later."

"Yeah, it's almost time to go home to or I'll be late for dinner." said AllStar, "I'll see all you guys later then."

"Bye AllStar," said his friends in unison, tooter makes tooting sound like he's saying goodbye.

"Come on Occy!" ordered AllStar.

As Occy and AllStar follows Radio, they watched as he jumps into the air and shoots through the water in lightning speed. AllStar soon gives chase with Occy following behind, AllStar can't believe how fast Radio is going. He was the fastest Snork in Snorktown, and looks like Radio beats his record. When AllStar reached home, Radio was lying on the ground relaxing with a smile on his face.

"Hey slow poke," laughed Radio, "What took yah?"

"A few minutes," muttered AllStar, "How long did it took you?"

"A few seconds," said Radio as he laughed, "Let's head inside, shall we?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Blood Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar unlocks the front door and he and Radio stepped inside, they were just in time for dinner. Mr. Seaworthy just got back from the Steam Power Plant and Mrs. Seaworthy was setting up the table, "AllStar," said Mr. Seaworthy, "Who's your new friend."

"My name is Radio Seaworthy," said Radio as he stuck out his hand, "And I've gotta lot of explaining to do."

They shook hands and seated at the table, as they eat Radio began to explain his story he sort of made up. "I came to Snorktown to look for my father," he said truthfully, "Supposing there's a link between my family and yours so it gives me hope that I may be able to find him somewhere here, I know who he is but I don't know how would he react."

"So we have an extended family outside Snorkland," asked AllStar.

"Pretty much," said Radio, "Sometimes, you can have the same ancestor with a close friend or enemy and don't even know it."

"Does your dad know you exactly?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Sort of, but we never met in person." said Radio, "I have no clue on who's my mom so that's why I managed to track down my dad to this town, he could be anywhere."

"What's his name?" asked AllStar.

Radio thought for a split second and simply says, "If I tell you, you might be shocked. But what I can tell you is that I'm not your Half-Brother."

Everyone laughed then Radio puts down his fork, "I'm finished, may I please be excused?"

"Sure," said Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Thanks," said Radio as he gets up and scoots in his chair then washed his plate in the sink before leaving. Interestingly enough, AllStar began to suspect something's up. "You know there's a lot of holes in his story," said AllStar, "Some parts made no sense and he won't tell his dad's name, we could help him find him you know."

"He's probably keeping it personal, Radio doesn't seem to be in a hurry." said Mr. Seaworthy, "Maybe one day, we'll meet his folks."

"Yeah, one day." said AllStar.

After dinner, AllStar walked to his bedroom and Radio soon walked in. "Don't go to the bathroom for an hour," said Radio as he smiles.

"So what do you do exactly?" asked AllStar.

"Anything, whatever that seems entertaining." said Radio. "But most of all, I crave knowledge. Information, math, whatever out there. I could seek it out wherever and whenever, if you have a difficult question you need answering I'm the person to go."

"Here's one, how are you going to find your dad?" asked AllStar.

"I'm not going to find him that simple, but he knows who I am and I'm in no mood to seek it out." said Radio, "When something bad happens to me, he'll come running to my aid. And that, he'll come to me instead of me coming to him when I needed him most. But right now, I don't need him at the moment so all I have to do is wait."

The snorks talked for about a long time, mostly about science and they found a lot of things they have in common. When it's bedtime, Radio simply slept on the floor as AllStar sleeps on his bed.

Over the next two days, Radio simply stays at AllStar's house awhile he's with his friends doing whatever. When AllStar came home, he finds Radio not there but at the Snorktown Library reading books. AllStar finds Radio's interest unusual as the green snork was reading Science and Medical books, AllStar had read those books himself but it took him weeks to get through it as Radio simply finished several of them in mere hours.

At one point, Radio was at Dr. Gallio's lab and was teaching the scientist about a certain equation. "E=mc2," says Radio as he writes it down on the chalkboard, "Energy equals the mass times the speed of light in a vacuum."

"Incredible," said Dr. Gallio, "I've never seen anything like it."

"With this equation, we might never need to power Snorktown by the source again." said Radio, "Instead, it would be Nuclear Power!"

As Dr. Gallio tries to make sense of everything, Radio simply heads home and babysits SmallStar and ended up carefully teaching her on where babies come from to much of her parent's dismay when they found out about it. AllStar said nothing about it, but at least he doesn't have to tell her on where babies come from.

On the third day, AllStar took Radio to school where things got interesting. Junior immediately did not like Radio after meeting him as he outperformed everybody in class and even outsmarted the teacher with his knowledge, as a result the Social Services gave him and IQ test and he scored 200 on it. It wasn't long before all of Snorkland managed to lay eyes on Radio and wondered where he came from, then other traits suddenly showed up.

Awhile the snorks are figuring out who he is, Governor Wentworth paid a visit to the school to meet Radio in person awhile lunch time. Radio shook hands with the Governor and managed to pick up some of the official's memories, and learned about classified incidents between him and Snorktown. "I heard your the Smartest Snork in the whole sea," said Governor Wentworth.

"And the strongest," claimed Radio as he pulls out a metal pipe, "Try to bend that pipe."

Wellington took the pipe and tried to bend it with all his might, but after a few minutes he gave it back panting. "The easiest way to bend a pipe is to use your teeth and bend it downwards," said Radio as he puts a piece of cloth on the pipe, "Only an idiot would bite bare metal."

Radio uses the cloth to bite down onto the middle of the pipe and took both of his hands and bend the pipe like it's nothing and then he let's go of his bite and ties a knot into the pipe then showed everybody his work, the snorks were amazed and clapped their hands in applause.

"So who are you and why did you came to Snorktown?" asked the governor.

"My name is Radio Seaworthy," said Radio, "I'm here to find my father, and so far AllStar's dad is not my dad so we're NOT Half-Brothers. He's around in Snorkland somewhere, it's just a matter of time before his identity is revealed."

"Well who is he?" asked Governor Wentworth.

"I'm not telling you, as no one is ready for to know such knowledge," said Radio, "But I may help you in your re-election with me and you in photo shoots."

"Aw, yes of course," said Governor Wentworth.

It didn't take long for Junior's hate for Radio to cool down, but he still got a lot of anger built up inside him and he needs to take it out on someone. Radio turns out to be a bad choice since that metal pipe he bent could be his spine, so AllStar is once again in Junior's crosshairs. "Oh your dead AllWet," thought Junior, "I'm going to get you for this."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: A Deadly Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It's been a week already and it seems that Radio is becoming a celebrity, the girls at school had become attracted to him and Radio shows interest. However, he never gotten into dating and ends up spending his time in the Snorktown Library just reading books. Apparently, he read every single book that involves science and medicine and ends up putting the skills he learned to use.

AllStar never understood Radio from the beginning, he outperformed whatever AllStar did yet he is not athletic. In fact, he never seen Radio outside for any occasion. Every time AllStar asked Radio to go outside to play a physical activity, the green snork simply said "No, I got other things to do."

However, AllStar had seen Radio on one occasion literally sitting on a boulder staring up into space like he's waiting for something. Radio just sat still and stared up into the sky until he fell backwards and fell asleep, hours later Radio left the boulder covered in his own drool.

Junior of course was secretly hatching a plan for AllStar, it involves killing him. He planned to drop a piano right on top of him, a classic way to die in the cartoons. He's going to drop it off of a building and crush him with it, simple as that.

As that devious plan is put into place, Radio spends some time with AllStar and his friends at a popular joint in Snorktown. Junior happens to be on the roof preparing the piano, as the gang sits down and eats lunch.

"And so there I was, making my move with the gal at school," said Radio, "She seems nice enough so I made my move because she was making her move, later that night I took her to a hotel where we got a room and and then we..."

"BEEP!" honked a horn nearby.

"Whoa, how did you do it?" asked AllStar as he takes a bite out of a burger.

"I used this," said Radio as he pulls out a small box, "Condoms."

"Condoms?" asked Casey, "What are they?"

"It's something that the men wear," explains Radio, "Before they...

"BEEP!" honked the horn again.

"Oh boy you should have seen the gal after I'm done with her," said Radio, "Her eyes were crossed and it almost seemed like she was in a trance, it took about an hour to help her find her underpants and a few minutes to dispose of my condom. We slept there for the rest of the night but man I simply put on another condom and git her good again before we left, she was so easy to turn on."

"And when was this?" asked Dimmy as he sips his drink.

"This morning," said Radio, "I walked her back home before meeting up with you guys, she must be still in her trance because it was her first time."

"Oh, how is your Uncle Gallio doing Allstar?" asked Dimmy.

"He's still puzzled by that E=mc2 equation," said AllStar, "He can't make up any sense out of it, did you come up with that math problem Radio?"

"No, somebody else did." said Radio, "And that somebody has been dead for 60 years, what was his name? Anyway, how's your hand AllStar?"

"It's doing fine, thanks to the alcohol you gave me," said AllStar.

"I wonder how alcohol works underwater exactly," said Radio.

The group got up and disposed of their trash in the garbage, Junior looks down and gets into position. "Ok AllWet, this would be the last thing you'll see in your pathetic life."

With all his strength and with the help of wheels, Junior pushes the piano over the edge. It happened to be right above AllStar, luckily Radio spot it in time. "AllStar look out!" he cried as he pushes AllStar away.

AllStar plummets into the ground as Radio lands face down, everyone scrambles out of the way as the Piano smashes itself into pieces on his back as the piano wires rattle. Everyone screamed, AllStar quickly got up and brushed himself off and stared at the piano. It's now in pieces and piano wire is everywhere, but they heard life underneath the piano.

"A piano!" cried Radio underneath the musical instrument, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Hold on Radio, we'll get you out!" promised AllStar as he and the gang moves the piano, Occy does his best to clear the debris as the gang moves the piano off of Radio. All of a sudden, a pool of blood begins to form underneath the piano scaring the snorks.

"Are you ok Radio?" asked AllStar.

"Still breathing!" he calmly called out, "I'm just pissed!"

After a few minutes on struggling to move the piano, Radio had enough and used his arms to push against the ground and raise the piano upward. The gang then managed to move the piano aside and made a horrifying discovery, Radio is obviously injured but not by what they expect. There was a rod of piano wire that had stabbed right through the green snork, impaling him.

Radio then stood up and pulled out the piano wire as it makes a gross sucking sound then used both of his hands to break it in half, "I should listen to music more," he joked as he tossed the two bits of piano wire onto the ground, "Oh, I'm so screwed."

"Call the ambulance!" cried AllStar, "Somebody, please!"

As a fellow snork dials in the emergency number, Casey and Daffney helped Radio sit down on a chair as blood pours everywhere. "It's no use to stop the bleeding," he says, "Look at the color, my Aorta is hit."

"What's the Aorta?" asked Dimmy.

"It's the largest Artery in your body, it comes out of the heart and down your torso where it's split up in two separate arteries." said Radio, "I don't have much time but AllStar, I got something to tell you before I slip into a coma."

"What is it?" asked AllStar.

Radio holds up AllStar's hand and removed the bandages, the wound for some reason still hasn't healed. "Remember that you cut your hand on that Nuclear Barrel?" he asked, "Some of your blood made contact with the Nuclear Waste that had spilled onto the ground."

Suddenly Radio's hand glowed green and squeezed AllStar's hand, when he releases the cut is healed and there is no sign of it ever existed. "That puddle of goo had turned into a snork, me." explains Radio, "AllStar Seaworthy, you are my biological father."

Radio then slipped unconscious and AllStar caught him before he slumped over, finally the paramedics had arrived and took Radio away on a stretcher. AllStar just stood there staring at his hand, then at Radio's blood that pooled all over the ground. "How am I going to explain this to mom and dad?" he asked himself.

"I'm sure you could find a way," said Casey as she put her arm over his shoulder, "Let's go meet Radio at the hospital AllStar."

The gang simply got up and left the scene before the police arrived, Junior simply used his snorkel and swam out of the scene as fast has he could swim. As Snorktown realized what happened, snorks from all over gathered at the hospital where Radio has been taken too. It won't be long until everything that happened hits home.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: The Power Of The Snork Brain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar and the gang sits in the Waiting Room for hours, waiting about word on Radio. Occy pressed against AllStar's side as the snork wonders what to do, Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy along with Dr. Gallio and SmallStar showed up to figure out what happened.

"I heard Radio got injured by a piano awhile saving AllStar," said Dr. Gallio.

"Oh my baby, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy as she hugs AllStar.

"I'm fine mom, but Radio got impaled by piano wire." said AllStar, "I was shocked about his Will To Live as he simply calmly sits down and treats the fatal wound as just a minor flesh wound, before he slipped unconscious he told me..."

"What did he told you son?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"He told me I'm his father," said AllStar.

Tooter tooted and nodds his head, everyone was silent within the room. "So that makes me a Grandfather?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Pretty much," said Dr. Gallio, "But how is this possible, you two look like the same age."

"He told me when I cut my hand, some of my blood got in contact with Radioactive Material and his body formed out of that in seconds." said AllStar, "This fills in all the holes in his story."

"I hope he's alright," worried Daffney.

A nurse then walked into the room then said, "AllStar Seaworthy?"

"That's me," said AllStar, "How's Radio."

"Radio is okay, but we were honestly not sure if he would make it." said the nurse, "His Aorta was punctured and he lost so much blood, but something incredible happened."

"What?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"His wound had healed, we spend most of the time to give him blood transfusions." said the nurse, "Luckily his body can take in any kind of blood type, we're just about to run out of Type B Blood bags."

"Can we see him?" asked AllStar.

"He's asleep, but it wouldn't hurt." said the nurse, "Be warned, he's talking in his sleep."

The nurse leads the group to his room and everyone held their breath as they walk into Radio's hospital room. They had him hooked up to machines and he appeared bruised and beaten and is wearing the patient clothing, when they got a closer look Radio had a death grip on a safety bar next to his bed. "We can't seem to remove his hand from that bar," said the nurse, "He is just too strong."

After the nurse leaves, AllStar simply cried and hugs Mrs. Seaworthy for comfort. "I just don't know mom," he sobbed, "He just been with us for a week and I don't want him to go."

As Mrs. Seaworthy comfort's AllStar, something was going on in Radio's mind. Using the bed as an antenna, he used his mind to hack into mankind's world wide web and managed to get a glimpse of the human world at the surface. He searched thousands of documents of information, both public and classified. As he learns more and more knowledge, his brain makes more connections and it becomes more and more efficient and his brain power increase.

The device that measure his brain activity shows an ungodly amount of Brain Activity, this doesn't appear to be sleep at all. By the time he's done, Radio then turns his psychic ability at Occy who was panting like a dog at the corner and hacked into his mind without his knowledge. Going through his thoughts, Radio managed to communicate to the octopus.

"Occy, this is Radio speaking." he said in Occy's head, "Don't panic, I'm in your mind and only you can hear me."

Occy stopped panting and listens in.

"Be warned, the Snork is about to hit the fan and Snorktown will be in danger for the next 2 weeks." says Radio, "Tomorrow, make sure AllStar does not get near the Nuclear Barrels. Do whatever you can to keep him near, I can feel it as he might try to go there next morning."

Occy nods his head in response.

"Good octopus," said Radio, "Your about to leave soon, I'll keep an eye on you and AllStar. Good Luck."

Occy then barked then used one of his tentacles to point at the clock, "It's time to go guys," said Mr. Seaworthy, "Let's go home."

"Bye Radio," says AllStar.

He got no response of course, as the gang leaves Occy stayed by AllStar's side all the way home as Daffney, Casey, Dimmy, and Tooter heads back home. As AllStar prepares for bed, Occy stays by his side as if he's protecting him.

The next day, Occy wakes up and noticed AllStar is gone. He then panicked and scrambles the house to searched for him, his parents noticed Occy panicking as he runs around the house. "Occy, are you looking for AllStar?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

Occy nods in response.

"He's gone out to his friends," said Mr. Seaworthy.

Occy yelped and rushed out the door, Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy simply rushed out to find Occy swimming like crazy through the water. Something is up, Occy never acts like this when AllStar is gone.

As they began to search for him, Occy scrambles to look for AllStar near the Nuclear Waste Barrels and found the snork walking along all by himself. Occy then ran up to him and surprised him by grabbing his arms and pulling him the other direction. "Occy?" asked AllStar, "How did you find me? What's going on?"

Occy panics as much as he can, as if trying to speak English. "Please Occy, just go home." said AllStar, "Probably my parents are worried about me and they sent you to come find me."

Occy tries to bar AllStar's way and does his best to stall for time, "What's wrong with you Occy?" asked AllStar as he gets irritated.

Occy then gets down in the pleading position and begs him not to go any further, AllStar simply wondered what's going on with him then thought of something. "Is it Radio?" asked AllStar.

Occy nods violently and that got AllStar to run the other direction, then suddenly an explosion occurred knocking AllStar to the ground. When AllStar looked behind him, he see's a mushroom cloud and lots of bubbles at the Nuclear Barrel Site. His mouth dropped at the site of it.

"Good job Occy," said Radio's voice in the octopus' head, "Thank you for saving dad."

Occy then hugs AllStar in pride as the snorks gets back onto his feet, "You knew they were going to explode?" he asked.

The octopus nods and smiles.

"But how?" asked AllStar.

Suddenly, Occy let's go of AllStar and wrote letters on the ground and made one word. "Radio".

AllStar stared at the words for a moment then acts, he jump into the air and used his snorkel to shoot him through the water towards the hospital. Occy quickly follows behind. As they reach the hospital, the entire gang was there at the entrance. "Hey it's AllStar!" cried Dimmy as Tooter tooted in joy, "We were waiting for you, what took ya?"

"No time to talk," pant AllStar, "Radio needs us!"

AllStar ran inside as his friends followed behind, he rushed right through the halls and ran right into Radio's room. There he was, laying on his bed smiling. "I knew I can count on Occy," he says, "I wish I had an octopus like yours."

Occy swam right next to AllStar and barked twice, as the gang rushes in AllStar simply says. "But how?"

"Telekinesis," said Radio, "I communicated to Occy by connecting my brain to his, why did you think I was gripping this rail so hard?"

AllStar looked at the rail and it was crushed, then he looked at Occy who had his tongue stick out to the side as he smiles at him. "Telekinesis?" asked Casey.

"Simple," said Radio, "I discovered my ability by the very moment I touched AllStar's blood that stained that barrel, I soon received copies of his memories and I was able to track you guys down that way. Every time I touch someone, I instantly get a copy of their memories but now I don't have to do that no longer. My brain power has increase to the point where I could now hack into people's minds and steal knowledge from them without their authorization, so I'm always one step ahead of everybody I encounter.

"So you can read our private thoughts?" asked Daffney.

"Pretty much but don't worry, my lips are sealed about it." said Radio, "But I do know who tried to kill AllStar."

"Who?" asked AllStar.

"Junior," said Radio, "When that piano landed on me, his body odor was so strong. I discovered that I can pretty much smell any Snork from a mile away no matter how good they disguised their scent. And yes, I knew you guys were hear last night."

"This is insane!" cried AllStar.

"This IS insane, I'm not going to lie to you." said Radio, "I have come up with a scheme to bring Junior to justice and you might like it."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked AllStar.

"You'll see, for the time being I'm going to get checked out of the hospital." said Radio, "Once that happens, I'm going to do my best to avoid the swarm of Snorks with cameras."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: A Really Bizarre Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

After Radio got checked out of the hospital, he and the gang heads off to Junior's house. With the Governor busy at work, Junior had enough free time to spare and was walking the block. The gang follows him at a distance and they watched Junior get a hotdog at a burger stand.

"So how is this going to work?" asked AllStar.

"Simple," said Radio, "All you guys do and sit back as I turn up the heat."

The gang sit down on some benches and watch as Radio got behind some coral and began doing something with his hands, then he points his index fingers at Junior and something interesting happened. Junior got up and screamed at the top of his lungs then attacks a random trash can, Snorks nearby watched in astonishment as Junior beats the trash can to a pulp.

It got more interesting as Willie came walking by and Junior grabbed his little brother by his feet, everyone watched as Junior slams him against the trash can with all his might. Snorks soon got up and tried to grab a hold of them, but Junior pushed them aside and then continues beating Willie onto the trash can. Suddenly, the Snorktown Police arrived and grabbed a hold of Junior to get him under control.

Finally, Radio gives him back his Free Will and Junior is his old self again. "What happened?" he asked as he was shoved into the patrol sub.

Radio comes out of hiding and rejoins the group with a smile on his face, AllStar simply look at him and asked "That's it?"

"That's all I could think of for the moment," said Radio, "If you want more, wait until court. He he he."

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy pulled by in their sub car. "Oh there's Occy," said Mr. Seaworthy as he get's out of the car, "And Radio is ok, how did you get clothing that looked like your old ones?"

"I have no idea," said Radio.

"So what were you guys doing this whole time?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Watch Junior attack a trash can," said AllStar, "And that's about it."

Hours later, during the Court Of Elders. The four judges pound their gabbles, calling the court to order. Junior stands in the spotlight next to Governor Wellington who was quite nervous, however Junior is even more scared as he has no idea what just happened. Radio used his mind control powers from a distance and manage to bring out the desired results "We find Wellington Wetworth Junior charged for destroying public property and aggravated assault on a minor," said one of the judges, "How do you plea?"

"Guilty," said Junior, everyone gasped including Governor Wellington.

"He he he, I love my job." muttered Radio to himself as he continues to manipulate Junior.

"And I also have a confession to make," said Junior, "I was the one who made the attempt on AllStar's life."

The audience made a not so surprising gasp as Governor Wellington is left more speechless, "Attempted murder also guilty," said one of the judges, "You're sentence to 20 years of hard labor in the salt mines and as for you Governor Wellington..."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you, your political power is greatly reduced because you spoiled this child," said the judge the four judges smacked their gabbles on their stand.

Radio shakes AllStar's hand and simply said, "Thank you... son."

"Your welcome, dad." said Radio.

After the court, Radio and AllStar head back home with Occy following behind. "So what are you going to do now Radio?" asked AllStar.

"I don't know, I can't decide to side with Good or Evil." said Radio, "So I'm going to be Neutral and in this case I'm going to work with your two uncles, Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork, in an effort to find the Universal Equation called the Theory Of Everything."

"Wait, your going to work with Uncle Strangesnork?" asked AllStar.

"And Gallio, since we're family in all." said Radio, "It doesn't take a scientist to trick another scientist, I bet your uncle is still puzzled by E=mc2. Speaking of E=mc2, those Nuclear Barrels that exploded is an example of that."

"Wow, how much do you know?" asked AllStar.

"I know way too much, but anyway I'm probably going to move out of your home soon." said Radio, "I'm going to need space to set up a lab and I also need space that can afford to be lost, your bedroom is not one of them."

As the two snorks head inside, they simply sat down and talked for a long time about science. In parts of the conversation, Radio showed what certain elements would do. It wasn't long before AllStar changed the subject. "You know that was quite mean by the way we sent Junior away like that."

"Your right, we should send him a present." said Radio, "And I know what kind of gift we're going to send him."

Hours later, Junior was working at the salt mines doing hard labor. All covered in dust of salt and steaming with anger, when his break came along he drops his pick ax and heads over to the lunch table where one of the supervisors hands him a present. "It's for you, by a friend of yours." he said before walking off.

Junior reads the tag and it simply said, "It's going to be a surprise."

"Oh boy I like surprises!" he cheered as he opens it, and it explodes in his face covering him in soot.

There was a note on the bottom and Junior read it out loud, "Now that was very SEAWORTHY now wasn't it?"

"AllStar!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Back at AllStar's house, Radio sat there with his eyes close and the gang simply sat by to wait for a response. Radio simply opens his eyes and said, "It was a lot funnier when Jokey Smurf did it, oh boy he is so mad."

All the snorks in the room laughed then Radio joked, "Now that present was very SEAWORTHY to travel that distance, I should have named it the SS Kaboom."

The Snorks laughed even harder until SmallStar said, "I made a BOOM BOOM."

That got all the snorks laughing even harder but SmallStar simply said, "No seriously, I made boom boom."

"Ok, I'll take you upstairs and defuse the bomb." said Radio, "Yes, I'm that brave."

Everyone laughs as Radio carries Baby SmallStar upstairs to get her diaper changed, Radio simply laughed and said, "I knew there were going to be trouble between me and AllStar, he he."

**THE END**


End file.
